Like Coming Home
by WElaine21
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since middle school, both are stupidly in love with the other. It takes Percy's engagement and one drunken bachelor party for them to admit their feelings and then create a big mess out of it. Novella, OOC, All human, Citrus


**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Uncle Rick.**

Like Coming Home

* * *

The loud shrill ring of the phone broke Annabeth from her work clouded mind_. _She felt around her paper strewn desk for her cell phone as it rang. When her fingers grazed the bulky case she grabbed it quickly, answering it without even checking to see who it is.

"Hello?" Annabeth asked.

"I did it, Wisegirl!" Annabeth rubbed her eyes, it was close to midnight and she was still at work.

"Did what?" She asked Percy, her best friend of almost fifteen years.

Percy scoffed over the phone, "Only the most important thing I have ever done in my entire life!"

Annabeth widened her eyes, "That was tonight?" She chuckled, "Congratulations Seaweed Brain, I honestly didn't think you had it in you." Annabeth heard a loud cackle on the other end of the phone, which meant she was speakerphone.

"Neither did I!" The other person said.

Annabeth smiled and leaned back in her office chair as Percy said, "I really don't need both of you ganging up on me…. again."

Annabeth laughed, "I was sure Callie was going to call me and ask me to help her bury your dead body because you were taking so long to propose to her."

Callie laughed again as Percy said, "Ha ha."

"We're going out to celebrate, come with us!" Callie said over the speaker.

Annabeth twirled in her chair, "Don't you guys want to be alone?"

Percy chuckled, "Don't be silly, Wisegirl… we called everyone… Jason, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Frank and Hazel."

"Oh, now I'm last on the list… My feelings are severely hurt, Jackson."

"Hey, you know me… always save the best for last."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Sure… I'll meet you guys… where are you going?" Callie rattled off some bar that was right down the block from Annabeth's work. She told them she'd meet them there in twenty minutes and hung up the phone after congratulating them again. When the phone call ended Annabeth set her phone down again. She looked around the room and finally allowed the news to sink in.

Percy had proposed to his longtime girlfriend Calypso Thompson.

Annabeth had known this was going to happen, she'd gone with him to pick out the ring but the fact that he had actually done it made her heart drop into her stomach.

Why? You may ask.

Annabeth was in love with Percy Jackson.

Not that he knew that, of course. He would first and foremost always be her best friend, the boy next door who helped her get through her parents divorce and her first heartbreaks. Annabeth didn't know when she had fallen in love with Percy, she just knew the day she realized it. It was about six months after Percy and Callie had started dating.

He was over at her apartment because she was helping him get through calculus with a halfway decent grade when she found herself wishing she could kiss him. She found herself finding the things she usually hated about him endearing and… cute. It drove her crazy at first because she didn't know how to act around him. Which led to her ignoring him for a total of two weeks before she kicked her own ass into shape. Percy was her best friend and she couldn't allow a stupid little crush on him destroy their connection, besides Annabeth liked Callie.

She actually wanted him to end up with Callie if he didn't, somehow miraculously, end up with herself. She slipped her shoes on and made her way to the bar she was suppose to be meeting everyone at.

"There she is!" Percy said when he saw her.

Annabeth laughed and hugged her best friend, "Congratulations, Perce… I honestly didn't think you would actually propose."

Percy snorted into her hair and pulled back, "Ye of little faith!" Annabeth punched his shoulder as Callie appeared beside them. Annabeth enveloped her friend in a tight hug.

"I would show you the ring but… I'm pretty sure you picked it out." Callie said with a sly smirk.

Annabeth shrugged as Percy intervened, "I… told her what I wanted to get you and she… just-"

"Picked it out." Callie finished.

They all walked over to the table Jason, Piper, Thalia and Nico were sitting at. Annabeth briefly grimaced as she realized every single one of her friends were coupled up. Thalia smiled and laced her fingers with Annabeth's pulling her down into her lap. Annabeth stumbled in her heels and ended up sitting on both Thalia and Nico's lap.

They both laughed as she readjusted herself. Even though all of her friends were in deep and committed relationships they made a point to keep her included. If Annabeth wanted a hug or to hold hands with a guy she usually stuck close to Nico who was more than happy to oblige her neediness whenever it struck.

A waitress brought over a tray of shots and each one of them grabbed one. Annabeth felt her hand brush up against Percy's and she had to stop the thump her heart made. Her eyes traveled of their own accord to his and found him looking at Callie, the two of them in their own little blissed out bubble. Annabeth felt tears spring to her eyes and she had to pinch her arm to make them go away.

Jason cleared his throat, "To Percy and Callie- may you have many years of love and happiness." Annabeth laughed as everyone tossed back their shots, Jason was always so serious.

Another round of shots was ordered by Nico and by the end of the night everyone was positively buzzed, if not trashed. Thalia was slurring and Nico had a hard time keeping himself upright. Annabeth and Jason being the responsible ones of the group helped everyone get cabs. She helped Percy and Callie, who, when they got into the cab, started making out sloppily.

Annabeth punched Percy's shoulder as she tossed the driver a sympathetic look, "Save it for when you get home, idiot."

Percy smiled a lopsided smile at her and pulled her into the cab on top of him and Callie, "You should come home with us, Wisegirl… that would be so fucking hot."

Annabeth laughed, really loudly as she got out of the cab, "You're drunk and I am so going to tease you about this tomorrow."

Percy turned back to Callie as he mumbled incoherently, "Do you think he'll remember that tomorrow?" Jason asked with a droopy Piper on his arm.

Annabeth shrugged, "Probably not… but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him live it down." Jason laughed and said goodbye to her as she hailed her own cab.

0-0-0-0-0

"How's the hangover?" Annabeth asked as she walked into Percy's office with two cups of coffee, a bagel for her and two aspirin for him.

Percy looked up with bloodshot eyes, "I feel like I got hit by a bus." Annabeth laughed and handed him the coffee and pills. He tossed back the pills and washed it down with the coffee. They sat there in silence as Annabeth started on her bagel and he drank his coffee.

"What are you doing here?" Percy finally asked as he threw the cup of coffee in the trashcan.

Annabeth scoffed, "I don't get a 'thank you' for being a very best friend and bringing you coffee to help with the hangover?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean… your office is uptown."

Annabeth took a sip of her coffee, "I had an early morning meeting down here and was on my way back to the office."

Percy nodded, looking considerably better than he had when she first got here, "Good, I want to ask you to do something for me."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "And what is that."

Percy winced, "First though…. please, tell me I didn't ask you to come home with me and Callie last night."

Annabeth laughed loudly in confirmation, "I was hoping you wouldn't remember so that I could tease you relentlessly for it."

Percy groaned, "I'm so sorry… please ignore anything that I say when I'm drunk."

Annabeth shrugged, "I only take about ten percent of the things you say seriously, Percy."

"Only ten?" Annabeth nodded as he laughed.

"Well then you should count this as my ten percent."

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows together as he leaned forward on his desk, "I want you to be my best man… or woman I guess I should say."

Annabeth spluttered, "Um…. what?!"

Percy laughed, "You're my best friend, Annabeth… we've been best friends since middle school… I wouldn't pick anyone else to stand beside me on the biggest day of my life."

Annabeth smiled softly and felt tears sting her eyes as Percy walked around to hug her. She hugged him back, "Of course I will, you moron."

Percy placed a kiss on her forehead, "Thank you."

Annabeth pulled back from him as he continued, "Callie and I fought over whose side you would be on… but I pulled rank since you're my best friend."

Annabeth shook her head and picked up her purse, "Have you guys picked a date yet?"

Percy nodded and went back to sit in his chair, "Yep, July twentieth."

Annabeth nodded, "That's only three months from now."

He chuckled, "I told Callie that… I think we should wait until next summer but she wants to get married this summer."

Annabeth sat up, "Well… I'm sure I will see you soon… I have to get back to the office and submit this proposal."

Percy walked her to the elevators, "We're having a luncheon next Saturday to ask all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen to be in the wedding… Callie's idea… I think we should just call everyone but she wants to do it in a 'special' way." Percy rolled his eyes as Annabeth smiled at him.

"It's her wedding, let her do what she wants." Annabeth said as she pressed the down button.

"It's my wedding too!" Percy said facing her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You could care less where you get married… if it was up to you... both of you would be in your pajamas at the courthouse getting married."

Percy smiled her favorite smile, the one that said she'd hit the nail on the head, "You're right."

"I know." Annabeth chirped as the door opened.

"I'll see you later, Perce! Love you!" Annabeth said as she stepped into the elevator.

Percy waved, "Bye Anna!"

0-0-0-0-0

The Saturday of the luncheon dawned beautifully.

It was the perfect spring day.

Annabeth spent the morning doing her usual routine, a jog through central park, breakfast or coffee- whichever one she was in the mood for and looking over files and plans she had to bring home with her.

It was during times such as this that she was painfully aware of the lack of love in her life. Her friends had often tried to set her up with guys or urge her date but she just couldn't. If they knew she was harboring a stupid crush on her best friend who was getting married, she would probably be laughed at… or told to get over it.

Okay, so it was more than a stupid crush.

Annabeth eventually made it out the door in her favorite grey dress and heels to match, her curls tamed with copious amounts of mousse and hairspray.

She arrived ten minutes early and was immediately pulled to the side by Percy, he wore a panicky expression. One that told her Callie was freaking out and driving him crazy.

"You're the one who proposed." Annabeth said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't think it would be like this… she spent the entire morning putting together little baskets to give to each person." Percy paused and ran a hand through his hair, "then when we got here the centerpieces had the wrong flowers… she went ballistic."

Annabeth pursed her lips to keep the giggle from escaping, "It's flowers… I don't understand what the big fucking deal is." Percy finished.

"It's a big deal to her, Percy." Annabeth finally said.

Percy scoffed, "As my best woman I demand that you agree with me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to be the voice of reason."

"Screw reason." Annabeth laughed as Percy smiled, he finally let out a loud laugh that echoed the tiny foyer of the restaurant they were in.

They laughed together for a few more seconds, Annabeth watched the laugh lines on his face scrunch together and then smooth out. His lips spreading into a smile and his dimples prominent. Her best friend had turned into a handsome man, gone were the days of awkward limbs and growth spurts.

He stopped laughing and looked at her, almost like he was thinking the same thing about her. Which was completely stupid because he was getting married and he didn't like her… like that.

Percy lifted one hand and pulled on a piece of her curls, "You look beautiful, Chase."

She blushed slightly before she punched his arm, "You don't look too bad yourself, Jackson."

He chuckled as the door to the restaurant opened to reveal Callie's parents, Annabeth put on her best smile as she greeted the couple. Percy shook their hands and led them to the area where the luncheon was being held.

He glanced at her over his shoulder and made a face that had her chuckling.

When he was out of sight she stood there for a moment longer and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She looked around her and felt… like her life wasn't complete. Annabeth knew she didn't need a man to make her feel complete but she did know she wanted love to _help_ her feel complete.

Annabeth had only ever loved one person, Percy.

She had dated lots of guys throughout college but when she really thought about it- she had only ever truly loved Percy.

The door to the restaurant opened again and Percy's mom and stepfather walked in making her smile widely. Sally Jackson-Blofis had been like a mother to her growing up.

"It's so good to see you dear!" Sally exclaimed hugging her tight.

Annabeth smiled and pulled back, "It's been too long." Sally smiled at her as Paul hugged Annabeth and walked inside of the restaurant. Sally and Annabeth followed behind slowly making small talk.

Before they walked into the private party room Sally smiled a tight smile at Annabeth, "You know… I always thought this would be you and Percy one day."

Annabeth smiled slightly as Sally interjected, "Not that I don't like Callie I… just always assumed you guys would end up together… I guess I read your relationship with Percy the wrong way."

She laughed and opened her mouth to answer Sally but Percy caught sight of his mother and mauled her with a hug. Annabeth chuckled at Percy because as much as he had grown up his mother would always be his number one girl.

"Come on you two, we're waiting on two more people and then we're starting." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded and walked into the party room, she spoke to all of Percy's friends and the ones she knew of Callie's. She mainly stuck close to Thalia and Nico, her preferred couple because of their lack of public display of affection when they were sober. When drunk- all bets were off.

They all sat down, Callie made a speech about how happy she was to all their friends here to celebrate with them. Annabeth smiled at Callie even though she kind of wanted to roll her eyes because Percy kept making stupid faces at her behind Callie's back.

Callie caught on about halfway through her speech and landed a slap to his shoulder to make him stop.

After they had eaten Callie passed out square boxes with little cards attached to all of the girls she wanted to be bridesmaids. The box had a gold pearl necklace attached and said, "I couldn't say I do without you."

Annabeth thought they were cute.

Percy just got up and looked at his friends and said, "If you're not in my wedding I'm going to personally kick all of your asses."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Sally shot him a disbelieving look.

Callie scoffed at her fiance and gave him a look that said, they would talk about it later before handing Annabeth a box- no card.

"I knew Percy would be… Percy, so I got you a necklace since your dress will be the same style as my girls."

Annabeth smiled and hugged Callie, "Thanks."

The rest of the luncheon was spent making small talk, Callie's bridesmaids interrogating her about wedding plans. The boys were drinking beer since it was now afternoon and a perfectly acceptable time to do so. Annabeth felt slightly out of place as she sat with her own glass of champagne. It didn't take long for her to excuse herself but it took even longer to actually get out the door. She had to hug way too many people while ignoring the pointed stare of Thalia who probably knew she actually didn't have work to do.

When she got home it was almost two, she changed into something a lot more casual and grabbed her favorite book, blanket and water bottle. She grabbed her purse and cell phone before heading out the door. When she was on the stairs she saw the all too familiar black hair of her best friend.

"What are you doing here?" She asked pausing on the top step.

He smiled up at her, "Checking on you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and took in his outfit, he had gone home and changed as well, "Where's Callie?" She asked walking down the stairs.

"Her mom and dad took her wedding dress shopping."

Annabeth laughed as she pushed open the door to her apartment complex, "You want to come to the park with me?"

Percy shot her look, which meant- 'duh.'

They walked in silence the rest of the way, Percy stopped and bought him and Annabeth a hot dog and coke on the way.

When they arrived at the park they found a nice little tree away from all of the families. A place where Annabeth could watch and dream about a family one day.

She leaned up against the tree as Percy laid on the blanket beside her his hands behind his head. Annabeth opened her book and started reading, her free hand automatically running through Percy's unkempt hair.

"Do you ever think about having a family one day?" Annabeth asked knowing he wasn't asleep, just closing his eyes.

Percy chuckled, "Of course, doesn't everybody?"

Annabeth thumped his head, "I mean… with Callie… can you picture it? Having brown haired children that look like you running around."

Percy opened his eyes and looked up at her, "I... guess I never really thought about it like that."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "So, you didn't think about having children with her before you proposed?"

Percy shrugged, "Not really… it was more like… 'we've been together for five years and if I don't propose she's going to dump my lazy ass'... Callie's a great catch and I didn't want to let her go just because I had reservations about marriage."

Annabeth looked back out to the children playing with their fathers and mothers, "But we're in our late twenties now… shouldn't we want all of this."

Percy sat up next to her, "Absolutely… with the right person we should want all of it."

She looked over her shoulder at him, she hadn't expected him to be so close to her, "You're alluding to the fact that you don't think Callie is the 'one' for you."

Percy chuckled, "You're reading too much into what I say."

Annabeth shrugged, "I just want you to be sure, Percy."

"Haven't we already had this conversation… I recall a very similar one about three weeks ago."

Annabeth looped her arm through his, "I just don't want to have to save your ass when all of this goes down the drain in a couple years and you're left with a nasty divorce battle and lawyer fees."

Percy looked at her with genuine curiosity, "Do you really think I'm going to get divorced in a couple years?"

Annabeth bit her lip, "I think…. that when you first started dating Callie… you didn't really like her and only kept dating her because you really didn't have anyone else to date. One date turned into five years and a proposal. Did you stay with her because you didn't have anyone else or because you genuinely fell in love with her?"

Percy looked around before his gaze settled on hers again, "Maybe… I was waiting on someone who I didn't have a chance with and realized it while I was dating her… Callie is a great girl and is honestly everything I could ever want in a fiance."

Annabeth nodded, unsatisfied with his non answer but that was Percy- never giving real answers to the things that mattered most.

"Besides, I thought you liked Callie… why all of _this_."

Annabeth opened her book, "I do like Callie… I just wanted you to be sure before you married and created a family with her."

Percy smiled at her and laid back down again, "I'm sure, Annabeth… you shouldn't worry so much about me."

Annabeth looked down at him again, his eyes were closed and his hands were propped back behind his head again. He looked younger like this, almost like they were in college again- carefree and stupid. It was times like this that she wished she would have acted on her feelings then. She ran her fingers through his hair, he sighed in contentment.

"I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you."

Percy chuckled but kept his eyes closed, "Ditto, blondie."

0-0-0-0-0

"Jason, I am not going bar hopping and then to a strip club for his bachelor party!"

Annabeth gripped the phone tighter as Jason sighed into the phone, "Why not? It's all of us guys and you! We all voted and this is what we want to do…. I know it's going to be weird for you but Percy would be upset if you didn't come."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "If you were here right now I would kill you."

Jason chuckled into the phone, "Why do you think I called instead of telling you this face to face."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Why wasn't I involved in this meeting, anyways? I am his best man! or woman. I should be included in decisions like this."

"Because you would come up with something stupid like spending the day at a museum or at the park or something… this is a bachelor party, Annabeth. Percy's last night out to do whatever the hell he wants to! It has to be alcohol fueled and filled with bad intentions."

"No, it doesn't." Annabeth said into the phone as she stopped in front of the bridal shop.

Jason laughed, "Yes, it does! Anyways, this is not a moot point… it's been decided… we're bar hopping and you're obligated to be there because you are his best woman and best friend."

Annabeth sighed, "Whatever, I'll see you next weekend."

Jason whooped into the phone, "Awesome! Bye!"

Annabeth stabbed the end button and cursed to herself. The very last thing she wanted to do was bar hop with a group of guys and then watch naked women grind all over them. She took a few deep calming breaths before she opened the door to the bridal boutique she was meeting Callie and all of bridesmaids at.

"Sorry, I'm late!" She said walking into the small boutique.

Callie smiled, "It's okay, the seamstress hasn't even started measuring people yet."

Annabeth nodded and found a seat beside Thalia, who looked utterly bored and unentertained. She took her cell phone out of her purse and sent Percy a text.

_Deciding on your bachelor party without me was a dick move, asshole._

Thalia read over her shoulder and had to purse her lips to stop laughing.

Annabeth focused back on Callie who was showing everyone the color and design of the dress they would be wearing. She was wearing the same dress but just in black to match the tuxes of the boys since she was on Percy's side.

Her phone buzzed a few moments later.

**Jason and Nico did it! They called all the guys, I told them you would be pissed. **

Annabeth sighed and threw her phone back into her purse. She looked around and bit her lip, this was the last place she wanted to be. Work had been a nightmare today and all she wanted to do was curl up with her favorite pasta dish and a glass of her favorite white wine.

But instead she was here, watching Callie- the girl who was marrying the man she was in love with- explain the detail on the dress she would be wearing in their wedding.

After another hour of watching Callie try on her wedding dress for all of her bridesmaid Annabeth was finally measured for her dress. She paid the deposit for the dress and all but ran out the door.

Her phone rang halfway home.

"What do you want?" She asked as a greeting.

Percy scoffed, "Grouchy much?"

Annabeth clutched the phone in her hand, "I'm exhausted and the dress fitting took forever."

Percy laughed, "So, then you don't want to grab dinner?"

Annabeth stopped walking and chewed on her lip, "Where's Callie?"

He sighed into the phone, "With her maid of honor, apparently they have the wedding shower and bachelorette party to plan… they'll be a while and I want pizza."

Annabeth smiled, "Well, I want pasta… so, I'll meet you at that little place on 9th?"

"Perfect!"

"See you in ten." Annabeth said before she hung up. She looked around and hailed a cab, it would faster than walking at this point since she was going in the opposite direction.

By the time she arrived Percy was already there with a table and two glasses of wine on the table. She smiled and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"I love you so much." She exclaimed as she took a sip of her drink. Percy wiped the wetness from his cheek and laughed.

"How was the fitting?"

Annabeth took another sip of wine, "Horrible… she talked for twenty minutes on the swarovski crystals covering the bodice of the dress…. and then tried on her wedding dress for all of us." She watched his expression over the rim of her glass, he nodded but didn't ask how she looked in the dress or act like it affected him at all.

"Well, consider this my treat since you have to go through all that even though you're my best woman."

Annabeth smiled at him, "Thanks."

He shot her the smile she'd fallen in love with first, "Anything for my best friend."

The rest of the night was spent indulging in entirely too much pasta, wine, pizza and bread sticks. They laughed about stupid things that only they found funny and reminisced about the days when everything was carefree and simple.

He walked her home and when they approached her door she felt something change between them slightly. No longer were they best friends… but something different.

Percy faced her as she fished for her keys, she found them and put them in the lock before turning to face him.

"Thanks for tonight… I needed it."

He smiled at her and her knees went slightly weak, just a pinch.

"No problem."

Annabeth swallowed and nodded, she needed to go inside and go to sleep but she couldn't make her legs move from this one spot.

Like at the engagement luncheon he pulled on one of her curls, his face a mere inches from her own. She could have sworn his face wasn't that close a minute ago. Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath as she leaned her head a bit closer.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" Percy asked, his breath fanning over her lips.

Annabeth licked her lips, "I think it's a matter of personal opinion."

Percy shook his head and his hand slid from her hair to her neck and Annabeth felt her heart stutter- was he going to kiss her?

Why would he kiss her?

"No.. it's not… you're beautiful- that's a fact."

Annabeth nodded woodenly, the only thing she was really focused on was his lips and their proximity to her own.

His warm hand cupped her cheek and his face moved an inch closer and her eyes fluttered closed and-

...then someone was yelling and opening the apartment door across from hers and the spell was broken.

Annabeth opened her eyes and took a step back from him, he seemed to realize what just happened and widened his own eyes.

"I'm so-"

Annabeth waved him off and turned to her door, "Bye!" She waved as she opened her door and then shut it. She stood there for a moment before she slid against the back of it and buried her face into her hands.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Her mind chanted.

But then there was the smaller part of her that was… giddy and happy.

Percy had almost kissed her.

She smiled a stupid smile and got up from the floor. Her mind kept reminding her that he was getting married and that he wasn't hers to kiss.

But she chose to ignore the rational part of her brain for the rest of the night as she got into bed and cuddled with her pillow.

0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth was really drunk and so were all the other groomsmen along with Percy.

This whole bar hopping thing was probably the worst idea Jason had ever had but it was Percy's bachelor party, so she had consented. Now they were going to a strip club and Annabeth had to admit she was pretty uncomfortable but every time she tried to leave Percy pouted so she stayed with the group.

When they walked in Annabeth stuck close to Nico, who always kept an arm around her waist or shoulder, in a friendly gesture. If she were being honest with herself though, she tried to stay close to Percy because having his arm around her made her feel all warm and gooey inside. She knew it was the alcohol dulling her ability to think clearly but she didn't give a fuck. This was probably the only chance she'd ever get at being this close to him without it being awkward.

They still hadn't talked about their almost kiss last weekend, both of them resigned to never bring it up again.

At the strip club the girls were nasty but the drinks kept coming so Annabeth didn't mind much. She found that if she made fun of the boys who were getting lap dances then the whole being in a strip club thing didn't bother her so much.

"You do realize they're not actually dancing, just grinding on your crotch." Annabeth said to Jason who shot her a glare. She shrugged and took a sip of whatever she was drinking as she looked over at Percy and smiled.

He did the same, "Thanks for sticking around, Wisegirl."

Annabeth laughed, "Somebody had to make sure you didn't do something rash and stupid." Percy laughed loudly as he watched some girls dance on stage, Annabeth looked at the stage and then back at Percy.

"Is this really appealing to guys? Because it's disgusting to me." She asked curiously.

Percy shrugged, "I guess so… I think it has more to do with the fact that I won't be single anymore after the wedding and this will be my last chance to look at other naked girls... besides Callie."

Annabeth nodded, "I still think this is gross."

Percy laughed and looked at his phone, "It's almost three anyways… I think I'm ready to go." Percy stood up and hit all of the guys on the head, "We're leaving… don't do anything stupid, assholes." All of the guys waved as Percy led Annabeth out of the strip club and onto the street.

They walked in silence for several blocks, their hands still linked together. If anyone saw them on the street they would assume they were a couple, the thought made Annabeth smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "Nothing you should worry your pretty little face about."

Percy laughed, "You think I'm pretty, Chase. I feel so honored."

Annabeth scowled, "I'm too drunk to have this conversation… so don't ask stupid questions."

Percy pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "What conversation?" Annabeth shook her head and kept walking.

"Come on, Chase." Percy tried again.

"Nope." Annabeth said as they walked up the steps to her apartment.

"Are you staying?" She asked as she got her keys out. Percy nodded, "Yeah, Callie has all of the bridesmaids at the apartment and banned me from my own home." Annabeth laughed and twisted the door knob. He had stayed here so many times since college that it wasn't that big of a deal. Callie probably even demanded that he stay with Annabeth because if he was with her then he wasn't doing anything stupid.

"You should probably text Callie and let her know you're alive and at my apartment." Annabeth said as he shut the door and locked it.

"Already did it." Percy responded as he took off his jacket and shirt. This shouldn't have bothered Annabeth because she'd seen him shirtless so many times she'd lost count but she was drunk. Pleasure burned in her veins at the sight of a shirtless Percy, his abs sort of glowing in the moonlight or maybe that was Annabeth's imagination.

Annabeth made herself turn around and head into her bedroom to change for bed. She slipped into her bathroom and did her usual routine before she took her clothes off and put her favorite sleep shirt on. If she had been in the right mind she would have chosen something else but unfortunately she wasn't as she walked out of her bedroom in only her underwear and Percy's old Camp Half Blood T-shirt. A greek mythology camp they had both thought would be fun to attend during high school.

"Is that my shirt?" Percy asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yep." Annabeth said as she grabbed herself a bottled water and him one too, she turned around and tossed it to him.

He caught it perfectly before he unscrewed the cap and took a sip. They stood in the kitchen, both of them drinking their water for a moment before she noticed he was only in his boxers. She bit her lip and tried to discreetly give him a once over. Like a minute ago, pleasure seeped into her veins, so much that she had to clench her thighs together.

Perhaps, Percy had been right earlier- she needed to get laid.

"You're sleeping on the couch." Annabeth stated as she walked around him and into her bedroom.

Percy laughed in a short burst, "Yeah... right… I'm not sleeping on your uncomfortable couch."

Annabeth sighed and turned around, "Percy.. you're getting married in three weeks... you're sleeping on the couch." Percy rolled his eyes and despite her protests walked around her and flopped down on her bed, Annabeth walked into her room and glared.

Percy shrugged, "Callie doesn't care if we sleep in the same bed, she knows nothing is going to happen."

"What is that suppose to mean? Am I not pretty enough for you, Jackson or sexy enough?" Annabeth said crossing her arms over her chest.

Percy raised an eyebrow from the bed, "No… it just means that you're my best friend of fifteen years and nothing romantic has ever happened before… Callie trusts us to be alone together, it doesn't make her feel threatened."

She finally sighed and flipped the lights off and climbed into the bed, "For the record… I'd rock your world, Jackass."

Percy barked a laugh as she laid on her side facing the wall and away from Percy. She couldn't do something stupid in her alcohol hazed state. She felt Percy shuffle around and she gave him a light kick in the shin to stop moving around so much. Finally, he stopped moving only to feel his arms around her waist a moment later, he pulled her against his body.

"Percy." Annabeth groaned trying to get away from him.

He held her closer to him, "Annabeth, I don't see why this is such a problem now when it never has before."

_Because I'm drunk and too liable to jump your damn bones._

"Because." Annabeth said. Percy laughed in her ear, it sent a shiver through her causing her to rub her thighs together again.

Gods, she really needed to get laid.

"Not a good enough reason." Percy said in her ear a little too breathy. Annabeth never in a million years thought she would be in this position, all she had to do was turn around and his lips would be right there. All the other times they had slept in the same bed she hadn't been drunk enough to try something so stupid but she was tonight.

Annabeth flipped over and faced him, she used her hands to lean against his chest as Percy's hands stayed on her waist.

"This is why." She whispered just before her lips descended on his.

For just one moment guilt ripped through her but it was quickly erased as she felt one of Percy's hands tangle into her hair and pull her closer. It brought her up short and she stopped kissing him for a second. Their lips just pressing against one another's and not moving as Percy's other hand slipped down and over her ass. It was this movement that spurred her into action again, she kissed him forcefully this time. Determined not to waste her chance with him.

Percy responded to her kiss and rolled them over so that he was hovering over her. She wound her fingers into his hair as his lips molded so perfectly around her own, their hips grinding into one another. Annabeth moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed her body in a way they had never done before. Her moan seemed to intensify their makeout session as his hands went further up her shirt. Annabeth almost stopped him for a second but his hips rocked into hers just right and she got lost in her own pleasure.

Percy moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking. His tongue making circles around her sensitive spots on her neck then his breath sending goosebumps on the wet skin.

"I saw you checking me out in the kitchen and it took all of my willpower to not take you on the kitchen counter." Percy whispered into her ear.

Annabeth's hands which had long past left his hair raked down his back at his words, "Smug asshole." Annabeth said as his hand cupped her chest.

"A smug asshole that you want." Percy whispered as he leaned back and kissed her lips again.

Annabeth was so lost in his mouth and hands that she almost didn't notice when her shirt left her body or when her underwear found its way on the floor. She didn't notice when her hands slipped down his abs and under the waistband of his shorts, pushing them down his legs.

Up until this moment their kissing and touching had been lust and alcohol filled but as his boxers hit the floor and he looked back at her she saw awareness in his eyes.

Percy was aware of what was about to happen, too aware- she decided, as she realized he hadn't fumbled much with her.

Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed up against her, the tip of him pressing into her. He looked at her one more time before pushing into her. She bit her lip as a slight pain shot through her, it had been a while since she'd last had sex with anyone.

"You're so tight." Percy whispered against her lips, "It feels so good." Annabeth arched her back as he pulled back and pushed back in again, a broken sound coming from her mouth.

It continued like this for a while, she didn't really know how long they just enjoyed the other's body.

Finally, he flipped her over so she was on top. She leaned into kiss him and asked the one question that had been burning inside of her since this started, "How drunk are you?" She asked as she kissed his lips.

Percy thrusted up causing her to throw her head back, "Not… enough to... forget this… tomorrow."

Annabeth's head came back down to look at him as his hips met hers with a rough thrust, "Fuck." Annabeth cursed, "Do that again." Percy smirked at her and did it again as Annabeth remembered what he just said. She didn't have much to say back to him as they continued rotating their hips into each other.

Finally, after what seemed like forever Annabeth lost her control as white spots danced behind her eyes. Pleasure clouded her brain and put an end to rational thinking as her arms clung to Percy. When she was coherent enough to open her eyes she looked down at Percy and took in his expression. He eyes were closed, his lips were parted and his cheeks were flushed.

He looked so good Annabeth wouldn't have minded going another round but then she looked at the clock and cursed.

He opened it his eyes, "What?" He asked a little dazed.

Annabeth smiled, it was because of her he had that look on his face, "It's almost four thirty in the morning." Percy nodded as she got off of him and found her clothes on the floor. She found his boxers and threw them at him as she slipped her shirt over her head.

"That shirt looks so much better on you than it did me." Percy whispered as she climbed back under the sheets. Annabeth laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Percy." She whispered as she looked up at him.

"Shhh…" He whispered, "We can talk about what this means later."

Annabeth nodded and laid her head on his chest, "I don't regret this." she heard him whisper as his hands ran through her hair. Annabeth felt tears prick her eyes, drunk or not, it shouldn't of happened this way- even though it had been the best sex of her life.

_Gods, what about Callie?_ Annabeth thought as she laid there.

Percy was getting married in three weeks and she was his best man.

This… wasn't going to turn out well.

Annabeth was sure of it as she drifted off to sleep to the breathy hums Percy was making in his sleep.

0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and the loud shrill ring of her phone. Her hand shot out and felt around the bedside table until she found it, she clicked answer with closed eyes.

"What." She groaned into the phone.

She heard a chuckled, "Well, I see you had good time last night."

Annabeth shot out of the bed at the sound of Callie's voice, "Uh… yeah… I guess so."

Callie sighed into the phone, "Please tell me my fiance is alive and didn't die from alcohol poisoning." Annabeth looked to her side and noticed the absence of her raven haired best friend.

"Uh, I don't know… he should be alive… he didn't seem too drunk last night when I went to sleep." Annabeth said truthfully.

Callie sighed, "Good.. tell him to call me when he gets up… I've been trying his phone all morning but it only rings once and goes straight to voicemail… weird."

"That is weird…. I'll tell him to call you… bye" Annabeth said.

"Bye, Annie!" Callie chirped into the phone. Annabeth groaned and hid her face in her hands as images from last night played in her head on a loop. She slipped out of the bed and walked into the kitchen.

She found Percy in front of the stove in his boxers, "Callie called."

He turned to her and frowned, "Way to bring everything back down to reality."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked to the coffee pot, "What did you expect?"

Percy turned the burners off as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "That we could pretend that I wasn't engaged for at least another hour." Annabeth poured some sugar in her coffee as a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and lips kiss her neck. She stopped pouring the sugar and leaned her head to the side, he hummed in appreciation against her neck.

For one moment Annabeth was happy, so happy. She could imagine their life together, doing things like this every morning with him.

"I'm in love with you." Annabeth whispered, the words slipping out unintentionally.

His lips stopped moving for a moment as he turned her around to face him, "What did you just say?"

Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes, "I shouldn't tell you this and I'm sorry because this whole situation is fucked up because... I couldn't control my feelings… but I'm in love with you and I'm not sorry about last night."

"Open your eyes, Annabeth." Percy whispered. Annabeth opened them reluctantly and looked at him. He moved his hands up to her neck and kissed her lips once.

"I'm not sorry either… I've wanted to do that for so long."

Annabeth gaped openly at him, "You what?"

Percy chuckled, "I've… kind of been in love with you since high school."

Annabeth laughed hysterically, "And you never told me?"

Percy shrugged, "I didn't want to screw our friendship up."

"And… now… doesn't complicate the hell out of things?" She asked.

Percy sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, "It does complicate everything… because I'm suppose to be getting married."

"Do you love Callie?"

Percy nodded, "Of course I do… but nothing comes close to how much I love you, Annabeth… it's always been you."

Annabeth shook her head, "What now?"

Percy frowned, "I break up with Callie."

"She's going to be heartbroken, Percy."

"I know but what am I suppose to do… your pride and my unwavering need to not let anyone down got us into this mess."

"Everyone is going to be so upset." She whispered threading her fingers into his hair.

"And disappointed." He added.

"Or surprised." Annabeth interjected.

"This is going to be a mess." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled slightly and leaned up on her toes to kiss him, "Are you sure this isn't just a really bad case of cold feet?"

Percy shook his head, "No… I want this… I want to be with you."

"How can you be sure?" Annabeth asked.

Percy grabbed her hands from his hair and placed it over his heart, "Because of this, Annabeth… this is how I know." Annabeth would've rolled her eyes had his not been so sincere.

Annabeth sighed, "Okay."

Percy leaned his head into kiss her and what was meant to be a simple kiss ended up in the bedroom with whatever Percy had been cooking for breakfast left behind. When they finally emerged from the bedroom dressed for the day Percy left to go see Callie but not before promising everything was going to be okay and they would be together.

Annabeth smiled and wished him good luck but she couldn't get the nagging feeling out of her mind that all of it seemed like it was too good to be true.

"I love you." Percy whispered to her before he opened the door.

Annabeth kissed him again, "I love you too… call me or come by or whatever after you finish talking to her." Percy nodded and kissed her lips and then her hair.

Annabeth watched him walk down the stairs and out the front door of her apartment. The rest of the day was spent cleaning and then eventually dinner with Thalia and Piper, her two best friends.

They interrogated Annabeth about the bachelor party and Annabeth almost told them about her night with Percy but decided to wait until she heard back from him.

He had texted her when he got home but she hadn't heard from him since. She didn't really worry about it because she didn't really know how long it took to break up with someone. It could've been devastating for Callie and Percy being Percy stayed to comfort her or she ran off and now he was trying to find her.

A thousand different scenarios played in her mind as she got dressed and got into bed.

It wasn't until she was on her way home from work the next day that worry began to seep into her veins. Maybe he hadn't broken up with her, maybe the other night was a one time thing. Annabeth trudged up the stairs to her apartment and was determined to find out what the hell was going on.

When she opened her front door she was surprised to find it already unlocked. She walked in slowly and breathed out in relief when she saw Percy leaning against her couch, waiting for her.

"Hey." She said softly as she set her briefcase down and shut the door.

Percy smiled slightly at her, "Hi." Annabeth took her coat off and walked over to him, he folded his arms around her and held her close to him.

"What happened?" Annabeth whispered as her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"It was… unexpected." He said simply.

Annabeth pulled back with a confused expression, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Percy frowned, "I love you, Annabeth."

Annabeth shook her head, panic slowly rising, "Spit it out, Percy."

"Callie… is pregnant." He whispered looking straight at her.

Annabeth took a step back from him and brought a hand to her mouth as he continued, "She told me when I got home yesterday… and I didn't know what to do… so, I stayed with her yesterday and last night… I'm so sorry I didn't call but I needed to tell you in person and I… have no idea what to do, Annabeth because I love you and… I want to be with you."

Annabeth took another step back and when he tried to pull her back to him she held her hands up to stop him. She walked to the other side of the couch, to put a little space between them so that her mind could think without him clouding it.

"Say something." He pleaded.

Annabeth looked up at him, "You're going to marry her."

Percy shook his head, "I don't want to, Annabeth."

"Percy, she's pregnant and it's yours."

"This isn't the middle ages, Annabeth. I don't plan on abandoning the kid but I also don't plan on being in a mediocre marriage when who I really want is standing right in front of me and wants to be with me too." Annabeth just looked at him for second, apart of her rejoicing at his words while the other… the other felt ashamed.

"Think about your childhood, Percy." She stated reasonably, "Remember all those times you told me you wished your parents had been married, that you wished you saw your father more than once every other weekend." Percy looked at her with pain stricken expression before he placed two hands on the couch and leaned into it.

"This… isn't the same situation." He whispered.

Annabeth scoffed, "How so? Just because you love me doesn't make it different."

Percy sat up and walked around to Annabeth, he cupped her face, "Because I want you… I don't want to see Callie in a wedding dress walking towards me at the altar. I want to see you, Annabeth… I want to see your face smiling at me from the aisle. I want to come home to you every afternoon, I want to wake up to you every morning."

Annabeth felt tears sting her eyes, they both had such rotten timing, "I want you to tell me you're pregnant with my child so that I won't feel like a miserable fuck up."

Annabeth sobbed a broken sound, "You do realize how bad everyone will talk about us."

Percy shook his head, his breath fanning across her face, "I don't care… I just want you."

Then, he was kissing her.

And she was hitching her legs around his waist.

He walked them to her bedroom and stumbled a few times on there way but she didn't care as long as his lips didn't leave hers. Along the way his shirt had been unbuttoned and discarded. It didn't take long for them to remove their clothing as they kissed and touched.

"I want to know every single thing about your body and what you like." Percy whispered at some point during the evening. Annabeth had arched her back into him, pressing them together even more. There wasn't a single thing he did that she didn't like. After two hours and multiple orgasms Annabeth was thoroughly spent and barely able to move her tired and sore legs. Percy had cradled her in his arms as she caught her breath.

"Hungry?" He whispered several minutes later.

Annabeth just nodded, "When do you have to go home?" She whispered as he fished around for his phone, which was in his pants pocket.

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Another hour or so." Annabeth just nodded as he dialed a number and ordered them some takeout chinese.

0-0-0-0-0

Guilt, Annabeth had learned, came in waves.

One minute she was happy to make out with Percy in the utility closet of the restaurant he was currently having his wedding shower at, the next minute she felt utterly terrible. Especially, the moment she walked back into the room several minutes after Percy and saw him kissing Callie for the cameras that were flashing in front of their faces.

Her heart churned and so did her stomach.

Annabeth grabbed the nearest champagne flute and downed it, if she was going to spend the next hour or two in the presence of her lover and his fiance then she needed to be drunk. Jason walked over to her then with Piper on his arm.

Annabeth felt dizzy because she wanted to be with Percy like that. She wanted their relationship to be public, since that day he had informed her of Callie's pregnancy they hadn't talked about their relationship. They had just kept going with their tryst while Percy continued to humor Callie with wedding planning.

Every now and then he would insist he wasn't getting married but Annabeth would just roll her eyes because… honestly she knew he would marry her. She knew they would get to his wedding day and he wouldn't have the heart to tell Callie the truth. Annabeth knew she should be encouraging him to break up with Callie or something… but she didn't want to ruin the one thing she had wanted for so long.

Annabeth's gaze floated from Piper and Jason's intertwined arms and found Percy watching her with a sad expression. She put on her best smile and raised her glass to him in a friendly gesture, something a best friend would do- right?

He smiled and nodded at her before Callie stole his attention again by pulling on his arm to show him another gift they had received. As far as Annabeth knew, no one knew about Callie's pregnancy. Percy hadn't told anyone but Annabeth and according to Percy, Callie hadn't even gone to the doctor yet to confirm her pregnancy. He said she just wanted to get through the wedding before she started worrying about the baby.

That sent up red flags in Annabeth's mind but who was she to say anything? When she was carrying on with an almost married man.

She grabbed another champagne flute and downed it again, "Easy there." Piper muttered taking the glass from her.

Annabeth pursed her lips, "Hey! Give that back!"

Jason and Piper both chuckled and exchanged glances with one another, "Are you okay, Annabeth?"

Annabeth grumbled under breath incoherently as Piper sighed, "Is this because you're the only one of our friends that isn't married? or dating?"

Annabeth looked up and glared, she opened her mouth to oppose them but what could she say? _I'm sleeping with my engaged best friend who swears he's going to break up with Callie but hasn't yet. _

No, she most certainly wasn't saying that.

"I guess so." She finally muttered, "All of you are just too damn mushy!" She finally decided on.

Piper and Jason laughed. Piper untangled herself from Jason and hugged Annabeth, "You're time will come… I promise." Annabeth scoffed but returned the hug.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked.

Annabeth should have stiffened or something but she was just too damn tired to keep up a charade right now…. tired of acting for everyone else.

"Nothing." Annabeth said when Percy appeared from behind her.

Jason chuckled, "It seems our dear Annabeth needs a little cheering up… I think this is best friend territory… right, Perce?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy glanced down at her, "What's wrong?" Jason and Piper politely excused themselves.

"Maybe.. I'm tired of watching you play nice with your fiance." She whispered grabbing another champagne flute.

Percy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Annabeth, what do you want me to do? Kiss you in front of everyone here? In front of her family, my family, our friends?"

Annabeth looked around the room, people were enjoying their dinner and eating with their friends. She didn't necessarily want him to kiss her in front of everyone… she just wanted to be Callie. Annabeth wanted to be on his arm tonight, she wanted this to be their wedding shower. She wanted him to be hers for everyone to see.

Her eyes narrowed, "No."

Percys sighed, "I'm sorry you have to be here… I know this can't be easy for you because it hasn't been for me… okay?"

Annabeth nodded and took a sip of her champagne, "Just remember that… I love you."

She looked at him and was about to respond when Callie made her appearance beside Percy, "Hey guys!"

Annabeth looked at Callie and immediately felt the guilt crash down on her again, "Hey, Cals… you look great."

Callie beamed and grabbed Annabeth's hand, "Thanks, hun but I have someone I want you to meet."

Annabeth drank the rest of her champagne and handed the empty glass to Percy, who looked like he wanted to rescue her. What could he say that wouldn't raise suspicion? So, he kept his mouth shut as Annabeth glared at him for a fraction of a second. He looked at her apologetically before she turned her gaze to whomever Callie wanted her to meet.

Surprisingly, Annabeth had enjoyed her time with Liam. He was exactly the type of guy all of her friends would assume she would go for. Handsome, dark hair, beautiful blue eyes- he seemed very together. His suit was Armani and tailored, his hair was stylish and his physique was…. not too shabby. They talked and his presence helped Annabeth get through what was suppose to be a rough night.

In the end they had swapped numbers with a promise to get coffee sometime this week. Annabeth felt giddy with the prospect, not that she had forgotten Percy but she felt like she needed more options.

Liam hailed her a cab and helped her into it, "I hope to hear from you soon, Ms. Chase." He said sweetly.

Annabeth smiled back at him, "I had a great time, thanks for keeping me company." He nodded and shut the door. When she arrived home she changed and climbed into bed only to be torn from her bed a moment later by an incessant knock.

Annabeth sighed, knowing exactly who it was.

She opened the door for him without a greeting.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "What are you talking about?"

"I hope to hear from you soon, Ms. Chase." Percy said in a rather poor impression of Liam.

Annabeth slammed her door shut, "You were listening?"

Percy looked at her, "No, I was helping Callie to our cab when he was helping you."

Annabeth gritted her teeth, "You have no right to be jealous when you were with your fiance, Percy! You have a double standard! What? You can gallivant around town with your fiance, whom you're marrying in a week, but I can't date? or be with anyone else besides you?"

Percy ran his fingers through his hair, "It's not that."

"Then what the hell is it?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Percy opened his mouth but instead smirked, "You know you're sexy as hell whenever you're upset."

Annabeth gaped at his words, "I… what?... Stop changing the subject!"

Percy walked towards her, "You know… we've never had makeup sex, before."

Annabeth held her hands up, "Percy, stop." He ignored her and put his hands on her waist as his face ducked under her chin and to her neck.

"You're being an asshole." She muttered as her hands wound into his hair while his tongue traced languid patterns on her skin. His hands roaming up the large t-shirt she had on for bed.

Percy snorted into her neck, "We're going to talk about this." She insisted.

Percy lifted his face from her neck, "But not until I've gone down on you…. and had sex… at least once." Annabeth's eyes widened as he got on his knees in front of her and started pushing her underwear down her legs.

0-0-0-0-0

It was the morning of Percy's wedding and Annabeth was sitting on her bathroom floor with her face in her hands. She didn't really know how long she had been sitting in this one spot holding the pregnancy test in her hands.

Long enough that Percy knocked on the door, twice.

After the rehearsal dinner he came back to her apartment to stay since Callie wanted to do things traditionally. What Callie didn't know was that Annabeth and Percy made love all night long while she slept at the apartment she shared with Percy.

Annabeth couldn't comprehend what the little stick was telling her, it was like fate was punishing her for being a homewrecker.

The thought brought on a whole new round of sobs, which Percy heard through the door.

"Annabeth, open the door." He pleaded from the other side. She just cried harder at the sound of his voice.

"Go away." She croaked. Percy sighed and walked away, a moment later she heard the lock pop and the door knob twist as he pushed it open. She glared at Percy as his head peeked inside but he just frowned when he saw her position on the floor and walked over to her.

Standing above her, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the little test in her hand. Annabeth gazed down at the test for what seemed like the hundredth time, she shouldn't have taken it while he was here but she needed to know.

Percy kneeled down in front of her and pried the test out of her hands to look at it. The plus sign bright and pink in the little message window.

"You're pregnant." He whispered. Annabeth looked up at him and nodded, new tears shining in her eyes. Percy wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Shh, it's okay… we'll figure this out." Percy cooed.

Annabeth sobbed into his chest, "How? You're getting married today to your fiance who is... also pregnant."

Percy rubbed her back in soothing strokes, "At least we know my swimmers are good."

Annabeth laughed but it came out sounding like a mix between a sob and a laugh, "Why are you joking at a time like this?"

"Laughter helps stressful situations." Percy deducted.

"This is terrible." Annabeth said as she pulled back from his chest.

Percy nodded, "You're telling me."

He kissed her forehead, "What are we going to do?" She whispered when he pulled back.

"I think it's time we told everyone the truth." Percy whispered.

Annabeth looked at him with a panicked expression, "I just found out that I'm pregnant… it's too early to tell people."

Percy looked at her, "How late is your period?"

Annabeth bit her lip, "A week and half." He nodded warily and sat up, pulling her with him.

"Go change, we have a lot of people to talk to." Percy said with a grim expression.

Annabeth looked at him and nodded before quickly changing her clothing and getting her things together. She didn't know how today would turn out but she wanted to be prepared. When she was finished Percy was waiting for her on the couch. It was almost lunch time and her phone had been blowing up constantly for the past hour. She knew it was probably Callie, Piper or Thalia calling.

Percy grasped her hand and they walked out onto the street together. Annabeth let her mind wander as they walked, she imagined that they were simply going for a walk and not to the hotel where Percy was suppose to get married today. Halfway there Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair while he murmured promises for the future.

Annabeth looked up at him and smiled, thankful that he seemed so calm for what they were about to do. When they walked up to the hotel he stopped out front and turned to Annabeth, cupping her cheek. He seemed unworried that someone could see them when he leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

He pulled back a moment later and let her go completely, their best friends charade starting the moment they entered the lobby. She followed behind Percy to the elevators, once inside Percy turned to her.

"I'm going to find my mother and then Jason… do you want come with me?" Annabeth nodded as the elevator stopped on what she assumed was the floor he was supposed to be getting dressed on. They stepped out of the elevator and were immediately met by hugs and a million questions about where they had been. Annabeth didn't even get a word out before she was being shoved back into the elevator by Piper, she looked around for Percy and found him being dragged away by Nico and Frank.

Her heart lurched when he turned around just in time to see the elevator door closing on her face. Annabeth turned to Piper and didn't really know what to say or do, so she just went with the flow. When they walked into the bridal suite Annabeth was pushed into a hair and makeup chair.

Someone did her hair while someone else did her makeup. When she was finished Piper helped her into her dress that matched the bridesmaids in design but was black to match the tuxes of the guys. The dress, a little more snug than it was at her last fitting, gave Piper a bit of trouble with the zipper. When it was finally up Annabeth looked around the room and saw Callie.

She was nervous and fidgeting but not in a "cold feet" kind of way.

It was in that moment Annabeth realized that Callie couldn't raise a baby by herself. Callie needed Percy unlike Annabeth, who only wanted Percy. Annabeth could raise this baby by herself, she wasn't afraid of being a single mom.

Callie looked at Annabeth, "Will you please go check on Percy?" Annabeth nodded with a tight smile and walked out of the room.

She found him burning a hole into the floor of his ensuite bathroom.

"Stop pacing." She said walking in and shutting the door.

He sighed, "Why are you dressed?"

Annabeth looked at him, "For the same reason you should be."

Percy shook his head, "I'm not getting married, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded, "Yes.. you are… Percy... Callie needs you… she can't raise her child by herself… she can't."

"But you ne-"

Annabeth held her hands up, "I want you, Percy... so much but… I don't need you as much as she does. I can raise this baby by myself… I don't have a problem being a single mother."

Percy ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not going to let you do this by yourself."

Annabeth smiled and reached out to him, he grabbed her hand, "I know you're not… but you're going to be there for me as my best friend... and not the father of this baby."

"What? You want me to be Uncle Percy for the rest of my life to my own child?"

Annabeth nodded, "That's exactly what you'll be… I'll weave a story about a one night stand and being better off without him in my life… you'll love this child like you're own and be a father figure to it without actually letting anyone know you really are."

Percy shook his head, "I don't think I can do that, Annabeth."

Annabeth pulled him closer to her, "You can and you will, Percy… Callie is in there getting ready, she's about to put on her wedding dress, Percy. How are you going to go in there and destroy her?"

Percy's shoulders slumped, "I don't know what to do, Annie."

"You are going to put on this tux and get married in twenty minutes." Annabeth said and grabbed the garment bag that was hanging on the door.

Percy sighed and looked at her one more time, "I love you."

Annabeth smiled slightly and handed the bag to him, "I know."

When she walked out of the room Jason, Frank and Nico looked at her in relief, "Is he getting dressed?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yes."

Jason sighed, "Good, I thought he was going to make a run for it." Annabeth laughed and started for the door, Nico caught her wrist and walked out with her.

When they were safely in the hallway he looked at her, "I heard most of your conversation."

Annabeth bit her lip and shrugged, "Okay… what do you want me to say?"

Nico frowned and enveloped her in a hug, "You have all of us when you're ready for everyone else to know… I won't tell… anyone about Percy." He whispered.

Annabeth kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Nico."

He pulled back, "Are you going to be okay?"

Annabeth nodded, "Once.. I get through today, I will be."

Nico smiled slightly and walked back through the door, Annabeth walked back to Callie's room. She was already in her wedding dress and the photographer was taking pictures. Callie smiled when she saw Annabeth walk into the room.

"Annie, come get in the picture!" Annabeth walked over and stood by Callie as the photographer snapped a couple pictures of them.

"Is Percy dressed?" Callie whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah."

Callie sighed, happily, "Thanks, Annie. I don't know what I would have done without you to help me through all of this."

Annabeth felt guilt course through her and she felt nauseous, "You're welcome."

Annabeth excused herself and barely made it to the bathroom down the hall before she threw up. She crouched down low so that her dress wouldn't get dirty. She heard the bathroom door shut as she retched again, finally after a few seconds it stopped. She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet before she walked out of the stall.

Thalia was standing there in her lilac bridesmaid dress with a frown on her face, "Are you okay?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, I think I have food poisoning or something."

Thalia eyed her suspiciously, "No, I mean in general… you've been acting extremely weird for a couple weeks… especially today."

Annabeth washed her hands and dried them, "I'm fine, Thalia."

Thalia blocked her way to the door, "Tell me what's going on, Annabeth… I'm your best friend… I feel like I barely know you, right now." Annabeth's heart hurt at her words, she had been so caught up in Percy that she had ignored everyone else.

"I did something stupid." She said as she sighed.

Thalia scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, "O.. kay."

Annabeth shook her head, "I had a one night stand, Thalia."

Thalia looked at her for a second before realization crossed her features, "You're pregnant." Annabeth nodded but didn't say anything.

"How far along are you?" She whispered.

Annabeth tried to think, "Almost six weeks, I think."

Thalia looked at her for a moment before grabbing her hand, "With who?"

Annabeth shrugged, "It doesn't matter he won't be involved."

Thalia pulled Annabeth into a hug so tight Annabeth thought her lungs might burst, "You're such an idiot… how did you get pregnant? I mean.. I know how but… you're Annabeth… Miss Responsible."

Annabeth pulled back and looked at Thalia, "I was pretty drunk."

Thalia looked like something was bugging her, "You're not a heavy drinker."

"I was that night."

Thalia looked at her before she pointed at Annabeth, "Percy's bachelor party." Annabeth swallowed but didn't say anything, Thalia was a smart girl and Annabeth knew she was on the verge of finding out that Percy was the father of her baby.

"Drop it, Thalia." Annabeth pleaded but Thalia was already figuring it out, "Nico said you left with Percy." Thalia paused and finally looked at Annabeth, "Unless…"

Annabeth looked down, "Unless... you slept with Percy." Thalia deduced.

"Thalia, can we please talk about this later?" Annabeth said looking back up.

Thalia shook her head, "You're pregnant and it's Percy's…. why the hell is he getting married to Callie then? We all know he loves you and you're too damn obvious for your own good."

Annabeth bit her lip, "Callie… Oh gods… Thalia, please don't think bad about Percy." Thalia nodded slowly, "Callie is pregnant too." Thalia's eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth.

"Holy shit." Thalia muttered to herself.

Annabeth sighed, "It's a long complicated story that I will tell you after all of this is over with."

Thalia sighed and hugged Annabeth again, "This sucks."

Annabeth laughed in a short burst, "Tell me something I don't already know."

Just then there was knock on the door and the brown headed wedding planner stuck her head in, "Guys, we need you both… wedding is starting in a couple minutes."

Both girls nodded, Thalia left Annabeth to freshen up. Once Annabeth had touched up makeup and brushed her teeth she went and found the guys. Since all of the boys were walking in with a bridesmaid Annabeth and the Maid of Honor would be walking in separately right before Callie walked down the aisle. Thalia handed Annabeth her bouquet as everyone lined up.

Annabeth didn't even glance at Callie as the music started playing and the bridal party started walking down the aisle. When it was Annabeth's turn she clutched her bouquet and walked slowly down the aisle. She held her head high and smiled a tight smile as the music played and everyone around her smiled and talked quietly as she passed the rows of people.

Annabeth finally let her gaze settle on Percy and he looked… awful.

To anyone else he would just look nervous but because she knew him so well she knew he was miserable at the idea of marrying Callie when they had finally admitted their feelings. He smiled slightly at her and she frowned at him and shot him a look that said, _Perk up a little… it's your wedding day idiot!_

He just shrugged and kept his eyes on her as she walked up and stood next to him on the altar.

When it was finally time for the bride to walk down the aisle Annabeth kept her vision trained on Callie's flowers instead of her face. She knew Callie would have her eyes trained on Percy and he would look back at her serenely.

Annabeth clutched bouquet like it was the only thing keeping her from falling apart as Callie reached the altar and the minister asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Callie's father responded, "Her mother and I."

Callie kissed her father's cheek and took Percy's outstretched hand, Annabeth felt the beginning of tears of prick her eyes and looked over Percy's shoulder to Thalia.

Thalia made a funny face that made Annabeth crack up slightly and the tears recede as the minister began speaking to the audience.

"We are gathered together here in the face of this company to join together Calypso and Perseus in holy matrimony, which is not to be entered into lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. In this union these two present will be joined together. If any person can show just cause why these two should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Annabeth held her breath, she knew she wasn't going to say anything even though there was a tiny part of her brain begging her to.

Because after all she had loved him first.

After a moment the minister continued and Annabeth felt slightly disappointed that no one spoke to protest. Then again, why would anyone speak up when no one knew the complicated situation Percy and Annabeth had gotten themselves into.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity." The minister continued speaking to the crowd as he glanced back and forth between the couple. Annabeth took this opportunity to glance at Callie, she still looked nervous- like she was afraid at any second Percy would bolt from the ballroom.

"Wait!" Callie said suddenly cutting off whatever the grey haired officiant was about to say.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at Callie as she opened her mouth to speak, "I can't do this, I'm sorry." She said to Percy as hope sprung alive in Annabeth's chest.

"I… I know, Percy… about Annabeth." She whispered so only those closest to the couple could hear. Annabeth's heart slammed in her chest as Callie continued, "I know that she's pregnant and that it's yours."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she felt Nico's hand on her back, obviously Callie wasn't whispering as low as she thought anymore. Annabeth heard gasps throughout the entire room as row after row whispered and watched the drama unfold.

"And I should be mad at you both… I'm upset, absolutely... but I'm not mad because I lied to you… and I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, not even bothering to whisper.

Callie looked at Annabeth and swallowed nervously, Annabeth leaned forward curiously, "I'm… not pregnant."

Annabeth's face paled and she dropped the bouquet she was holding, "What!"

Callie looked at her with wide eyes before looking back at Percy, "I'm sorry… I just panicked the day I told you… you came home and I saw it… I saw that you were about to call this whole thing off and I.. I did something rash because I was scared… I felt terrible afterwards but.. I could never find a way to tell you the truth."

Annabeth felt her head swim, Nico's arms were wrapped around her waist then to help her stay upright.

"Guys, we should take this somewhere else." Nico whispered before he led Annabeth off to the side of the room and out of the side entrance Percy had come through for the ceremony. When she was in the hallway Nico sat her in a chair and crouched down low in front of her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Annabeth held her hand up and took a deep breath, "She lied." Nico smiled slightly and nodded as Annabeth continued, "I don't know whether to be relieved or mad that she carried on with the lie for so long."

Nico placed a hand on her knee, "Be relieved that you get to be with the man you love now."

Annabeth looked at Nico with watery eyes before she closed her eyes and clutched her stomach, "Nauseous?" Annabeth nodded as bile rose in her throat.

"Here's some water." Nico said making Annabeth open her eyes. She took it with a shaky hand and swallowed some, the bile went away but the nauseous feeling was still there.

A moment later Percy, Callie and the maid of honor burst through the side door as Annabeth heard the unmistakable voice of Thalia directing everyone to reception hall where dinner would still be served.

Annabeth glared at Callie for a moment before looking at Percy as he took Nico's spot in front of her, "How are you doing? You looked at little green before Nico brought you out here."

Annabeth nodded, "Just a little queasy… Nico got me some water." Percy kissed her hair before they both turned to Callie who had tears in her eyes as she clutched her maid of honor's hand.

Annabeth sighed as she looked at her, "We're all in the wrong, here... Percy and I shouldn't have let it go this far without telling you… but you shouldn't have lied about something so important."

Callie nodded, "I know… and I'm sorry."

Percy nodded and stood up, "We're sorry as well… I know sorry doesn't solve everything here today but… I hope that we can part on good terms and maybe… one day... we could be friends again." Callie nodded before she turned around. Her maid of honor right beside her as they walked down the hallway.

Nico looked at them, "I need to go find, Thalia."

Annabeth turned back to Percy who held his hands out, "Want to get out of here?"

Annabeth smiled and sighed, "I thought you would never ask."

Percy helped Annabeth up and before she knew it they were hailing a cab to her apartment. They both changed out of their formal wear immediately and spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating. Neither of them saying much about what happened with the wedding and the events that unfolded during the ceremony. They went to sleep that night the same way they had fallen asleep the night before, in the other's arms.

When she woke up that morning the bed was empty but their was a glass of water and a few crackers on her nightstand. She smiled and ate a few of them and sipped on the water, it seemed to quell the morning sickness a bit. She snuggled back into bed and heard Percy shuffling around the apartment.

He came back in with a cup of coffee, milk, orange juice and some toast.

She smiled as he said, "You don't have much… if you want a proper breakfast you need to your lazy ass up."

Annabeth chuckled and sat up in the bed, stealing the mug of coffee from the tray he sat on the end of the bed as he climbed back in. She smiled and glanced over at him, they still had so much to work through but he was hers. The baby they made would have a father and she wouldn't have to raise him or her by herself.

The thought was overwhelming and made her realize she needed Percy, more than she wanted to admit.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked over at him, "Just… allowing everything to sink in."

He smiled slightly, "We're having a baby and I'm not getting married." Annabeth leaned into him, making him open his arms and wrap them around her- careful not to spill her coffee.

"Is this okay?" Annabeth whispered, "All of it is happening too fast and… we've only been _a thing_ for a couple weeks and I'm pregnant."

"A thing? That's a nice way of putting it… Annabeth, you're my best friend and I love you… you mean more to me than anyone else and I cannot imagine a better person being _a thing_ with."

Annabeth chuckled, "So, this is okay."

Percy kissed her hair, "More than okay."

Annabeth smiled against his chest, "Good… because I'm sure we're going to have a ton of explaining to do to all of our friends and family this afternoon."

Percy groaned, "Please don't remind me… the look on my mother's face when she heard what Callie said was… awful… I couldn't tell if she was upset or… happy."

Annabeth smirked, "Probably a little of both… you know she told me at the luncheon that she always thought we would end up together."

Percy pulled back and knitted his eyebrows together, "She never told me that."

Annabeth pulled out of his embrace and set her coffee down, "Probably because you would have laughed in her face."

Percy shrugged, "Maybe… I don't really know what I would have done. I could have broke down and confessed my huge crush on you… you never know."

Annabeth shot him a smile, "Well, we have a long day of explaining today… and then tomorrow… I guess I'm going to the doctor."

"And I'll be right beside you."

Annabeth picked at the food on the tray, "You bet your ass you will be."

Percy laughed and leaned into kiss her lips, he pulled back and opened his mouth but was cut off by a soft timid knock on the door.

Annabeth stiffened slightly and looked at him, he shrugged and got off the bed and slipped on a pair of sweatpants he had in her top drawer.

"Stay here." He asked as he slipped out of the room.

Annabeth picked up her cell phone and had several text messages from Thalia and Nico, asking if she was okay. She responded quickly as she heard the door open and someone walk through her apartment. She recognized the semi angry voice of Sally Blofis immediately.

"I've been calling you." She said, her voice floating through the hallway.

Annabeth threw the covers off and put on her favorite robe, her hair thrown up into a knot on the top of her head. She walked down the hallway and found Percy leaning against the couch listening to his mother get on to him like he was fifteen again.

Sally turned and her expression immediately turned gentle, "Annabeth, how are you?"

Annabeth walked forward as Percy held his arm out for her, "I'm okay… now."

Sally frowned, "I'm not going to pretend that this is okay… Percy… how long has this been going on?"

He shrugged, "Since my bachelor party."

"Why didn't you break up with Callie?" She asked.

Annabeth tensed, _this_ was the hardest part.

"She told me she was pregnant when I went to call off the wedding." Percy said with a tight grip on her waist.

Sally gasped quietly but then said, "And you two kept seeing each other."

Annabeth nodded slowly because knowing that Sally was disappointed in both of them was enough to make her want to disentangle herself from Percy.

"Callie lied, mom… she wasn't pregnant." Percy said in their defense.

Sally pinched the bridge of her nose, "But… you thought she was and you still kept seeing Annabeth without breaking off your engagement."

Percy sighed and pulled away from Annabeth, "What did you want me to do, Mother? I love Annabeth… always have… when she confessed to me that she felt the same way I couldn't let her go but I also couldn't leave Callie while I believed she was pregnant."

Sally deflated slightly, "I know, sweetie… you were in a hard place but… I want you two to see the consequences of your actions… there is a girl out there who is broken hearted… it doesn't matter if all of you are in the wrong. Callie doesn't have an Annabeth to lean onto while she thinks about everything that happened."

Annabeth bit her lip, Sally was right- of course.

"Just… be careful how you two proceed from here… obviously you're going to be together now… but just don't flaunt it or anything… keep the details of your affair to a minimum and let this blow over before you officially announce anything."

Annabeth winced slightly at the word _affair_.

It didn't matter that she had loved Percy first, none of it mattered because… what they had essentially done... was have an affair.

She was a homewrecker… as much as Annabeth wanted to blame Callie she had just as much blame in all of this too.

Sally stepped forward and hugged Annabeth, "I love both of you and… as much as I want to be really upset at the both of you… I am happy that you two finally got together I just wish it would have been under different circumstances." Annabeth pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes as Sally hugged Percy.

"I love you, mom… and I'm sorry all of this happened."

"I love you too, Percy." Sally whispered.

Sally pulled away and walked to the door, "Congratulations… by the way… you're both going to be amazing parents."

0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth placed a hand on her semi protruding baby bump as Percy moved around her apartment with Jason and Nico. They were packing up her belongings and then carrying them down the large moving truck by the curb.

The baby kicked as Annabeth took a sip of her water, she smiled and placed a hand on the spot the baby had just moved. Two weeks ago her and Percy had closed on a townhouse near his mother and Paul. A place where they could raise a family but still be near New York and their friends, who were slowly moving toward buying homes and getting out of their apartments as well.

"You okay?" Percy whispered as he took a break and grabbed a water from the refrigerator.

Annabeth nodded and looked at him, "Yeah… just taking all of this in… it's my last day in the apartment… I've lived here since I graduated college… it's bittersweet."

Percy walked over to her and kissed her lips, "I hope more sweet than bitter, though."

Annabeth laughed, "Definitely."

"Do you want to head over to the house?" Annabeth grinned as he continued, "We're about to finish up here and the boys will need you there so we know where to put everything."

Annabeth leaned up and kissed his lips, "Yeah, I'll call Piper and Thalia and have them meet me over there."

Percy kissed her back, "Okay."

"Seriously, guys? You can't wait until tonight before you start making out… I swear you guys are worse than Piper and Jason." Nico muttered as he passed by with a box.

Percy laughed as he pulled back from her lips, "There is a reason she's pregnant, dick!"

"That's because you couldn't keep in your pants." Jason mumbled passing by with another box.

"Actually, I think I kissed you first?" Annabeth asked looking up at Percy.

He shrugged and placed a hand on her stomach, "Doesn't really matter." Annabeth sighed in contentment as she placed her head on his chest as he stood in front of her. The baby kicked a few times as his fingertips glided over her belly.

"Do you feel that?" Annabeth whispered as she looked back up at Percy.

Percy shook his head and frowned, "No."

Annabeth sighed and kissed his lips again, "It's okay, you will soon. I'm only twenty one weeks tomorrow."

Percy smiled, "So many big things happening this week."

"Seriously, moving into the house and finding out what the baby's gender is." Annabeth said playing with his shirt.

"It's a boy." Percy whispered.

Annabeth laughed, "Why do you think that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know… I just have a feeling." Annabeth would never admit this to him but she thought it was a boy too. Ever since the chaos from his wedding had died down Percy had been so open and excited about having a baby with her. Annabeth had been excited but… a bit reluctant because they honestly hadn't had any real time to be a couple.

They were jumping head first into a committed relationship.

"We'll see." Annabeth mused.

Percy pulled back, "I need to help them finish so we can get everything moved in at the other place."

Annabeth got up with him and grabbed her keys and cell phone, "I'll see you later."

"I love you." Percy said as she walked toward the door.

Annabeth smiled and looked over her shoulder, "You know you say that at least four times a day."

Percy chuckled and walked over to her, "I guess.. it's my way of knowing that this is real and that we're really together."

Annabeth leaned up and kissed his lips, "I love you too."

Percy kissed her nose, "I'll never get tired of hearing that."

0-0-0-0-0

Labor was a bitch, Annabeth was sure of it.

It felt like someone was ripping something out of her with each contraction.

Even though Percy was beside her and holding her hand it still hurt and nothing he said or did made it any better.

"You could always get an epidural." He cooed to her at one point and Annabeth would have caved had the nurse not informed her the next second that it was too late. She was too close to pushing to have one.

So, he got punched in the gut for 1. getting her hopes up and 2. making her resolve to give birth naturally waiver.

He just smiled a lopsided grin and said, "Babe, you're not Super Woman."

Annabeth had rolled her eyes and whimpered as another contraction shot through her. Percy had held his arms out for her, she clenched the shirt he had on as tears sprang to her eyes.

"It hurts." She whispered as the nurse counted down until it was over.

Percy rubbed her back soothingly, like the midwife had showed him when they got her earlier, "I know… but just think… he'll be here soon… all of this will be worth it in a couple hours."

The contraction subsided as she unclenched her hands from his shirt, "Labor still sucks ass."

Percy had laughed out loud then, he recovered a moment, "Will you be okay without me for like two minutes while I update everyone in the waiting room?"

Annabeth nodded, "Just hurry."

He nodded and jogged out of the room as Annabeth looked at the nurse, "How much longer?"

The nurse looked at monitor screen, "Should been soon… real soon… within the next two hours." She looked back at Annabeth, "Let's check you again while he's gone." Annabeth laid back as the nurse checked how dilated she was.

Percy came back in a moment later, right as the nurse was pulling off her gloves, "Everything okay?" He asked.

Annabeth nodded as the nurse smiled wide, "You're at ten centimeters… let me get your midwife."

Percy walked over to Annabeth right as another contraction hit, she held her hands for him and he walked hurriedly over to her side. She clawed at his shirt as the need to push overwhelmed her for a moment.

He rubbed her back but the strokes did nothing to make the pressure go away. Annabeth cried, tears coming down her face making a strangled noise come out of Percy. If there was one thing she had learned in their ten months together it was that he hated to see her cry. Considering she was pregnant and hormonal she cried all the time.

"It's okay… it's okay." He cooed in her ear. Annabeth just breathed in deep as the contraction subsided and the door opened.

"I hear you're ready to push, Ms. Chase." Katie, their midwife said.

Annabeth nodded, "Please get this kid out of me… I'm so over labor."

Katie chuckled as several nurses walked in with blankets, a portable crib and tools that Annabeth assumed Katie would need. A jolt of panic went through Annabeth as Katie lowered the bed she was on and lifted the sheet up to her knees. She tightened the grip she had on Percy's hand as he watched the entire scene unfold like it was his favorite television show. She saw the way his adam's apple bobbed several times before he looked at her, probably wearing the same expression she wore.

She did her best attempt at a smile, that seemed to draw him out of whatever panic he had been in. He squeezed her hand back and moved so that he was beside her head, he kissed her hair.

"You're going to do so great."

Annabeth gave him a watery smile as another contraction started building. Katie, who was watching the monitor looked at her, "I need you to push, Annabeth."

All of this went on for a grand total of twenty minutes before Annabeth decided she couldn't do it anymore.

"I can't push again… it hurts."

Percy looked at Katie, "Annabeth, I can see the head… he's almost here."

Ten minutes later he was there.

Annabeth cradled her newborn son on her chest as tears streamed down her face. Percy had tried to catch them but he had given up to look at the face of their son.

"What do you want to name him?" He whispered as Annabeth took in all of his features.

He looked exactly like Percy.

Literally, like a mini Percy except for the blond hair matted to his forehead.

"He looks just like you." Annabeth whispered looking up at Percy.

Percy sat on the edge of the bed, "I think so too."

Annabeth looked back down at the baby in her arms, "What do you think about Alexander? Alex for short?"

Percy ran his fingers down her arm, "Nice, strong name."

Annabeth looked up at him, "Alexander Elliot Jackson."

Percy nodded at her as she held the baby out to him, a nurse walked over then, "Bring him over here so we can weigh him and clean him up for you guys." Percy looked at Annabeth, she nodded and he followed the nurse.

He was back several minutes later bouncing Alex lightly, "He weighs eight pounds and fourteen ounces and is twenty one inches long."

Annabeth widened her eyes as Percy smirked, "I knew he was a healthy size but I didn't expect him to be-"

"So big?" Percy asked as he kissed his son's forehead.

Annabeth shrugged and held her arms out for him again, "You should go tell everyone they can come in now."

Percy shook his head and perched himself on the side of her bed, pulling something out of his pocket.

"I heard it was customary to offer some sort push present to the woman having your child." Percy said holding out a black velvet jewelry box.

Annabeth smiled, "I can't open it if I'm holding Alex."

Percy chuckled to himself and opened the box. Annabeth gasped because she thought it was diamond earrings, she was definitely not expecting the two carat solitaire engagement ring.

"Percy." She whispered running her fingertips over the diamond.

She looked up at him as he played with the little feet that had kicked their way out the blanket, "Do you wanna marry me?" he asked.

Annabeth laughed because his expression was so adorable. Alex made a startled little yelp as she laughed making her stop abruptly.

"It's okay, sweetie." She cooed to the baby as his arms flailed around. She grabbed his little arms and kissed his nose before looking back at Percy.

"Of course I'll marry you… like I would say no." Percy smiled and laughed to himself for a moment before pulling the ring out of the box and putting it on her finger.

Annabeth looked at it for a moment before Alex let out another cry, a nurse walked over, "It's time for him to eat."

She nodded and looked at Percy, "Go tell everyone he's here and that they can come in soon." Percy kissed her lips and then Alex's toes before walking out the room.

The next few minutes were spent learning how to feed Alex, when he was successfully eating Percy made his appearance back into the room. He perched himself on the side of the bed and kissed her lips.

She chuckled when he pulled back.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Annabeth smiled up at him, "If you would have told me a year ago that we would be here today… me and you... holding this child I would have punched you because it seemed so far out of reach."

"I know exactly what you mean… we made a mess of our situation but… everything worked itself out in the end… I didn't get a chance to tell you but I ran into Callie yesterday."

Annabeth pursed her lips making him chuckle, "She was with a guy… apparently they've been dating for a few months. I met him, really nice… and before you even ask- I wasn't jealous or even upset in the slightest bit. I was happy… it felt like we finally had closure… she asked about you."

"What did you say?" Annabeth asked looking down at Alex.

Percy cupped her cheek and lifted her face back up to his again, "I told her you were doing great… that we were doing great- happy and excited about being parents."

Annabeth nodded, "We are great… I just can't help but sometimes think that about how much trouble we caused… and how you're barely mine."

Percy frowned, "How can you say that? I love you, Annabeth… we have a son and we're getting married."

Annabeth sighed and looked down at Alex, "Sometimes I feel like you're only with me because I got pregnant…. If you hadn't of married Callie and we hadn't of been sleeping together would we be together now?"

"I would have married Callie if we hadn't of started sleeping together and five years from now when I had a child with her we would have acted on our feelings in a moment of weakness and caused an even bigger mess… I'm sure of that fact- at one point or another we would have acted on the feelings we had… it's better this way."

He leaned down and kissed her lips, "I love you, Annabeth and we're suppose to be together… I don't want to be with anyone else and I'm not with you only because we have a child together… I'm with you because I want to be… besides we were best friends before all of this… I spent more time with you when I was with Callie… we didn't need to date… or have a normal relationship."

Annabeth smiled and felt tears sting her eyes, "I'm sorry… it's the stupid pregnancy hormones… they make me a little crazy."

Percy laughed and kissed her nose as she looked back at Alex, noticing the glint from her engagement ring. He had asked her to marry him and they had this beautiful little boy. Even if they hadn't began their relationship on the best of terms they were together and nothing could tear them apart.

_This_ was something both of them had wanted for so long.

Stupid insecurities aside, she had everything she had always wanted and Annabeth wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her own personal happily ever after.

She looked back up at Percy and smiled, "Thank you." She whispered.

He looked at her and smiled despite the confusion clear on his face, "For this." She said looking down at Alex, "For everything you've given me… even though we started this when you were with Callie…. I've never been happier than this past year."

Percy found her hand and laced his fingers with hers, "I should be thanking you…. for putting up with all of my shit… I know that watching me with Callie wasn't easy… but you stayed." he squeezed her fingers lightly as his gaze flickered to the baby in her arms, "And now you've given me something I'll never be able to thank you enough for… you gave me a son and a love I never dreamed of having." Percy smiled, "So, be quiet… I should be thanking you for being the amazing woman that you are." Annabeth leaned her chin up while he leaned in and kissed her- for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

"You better go let everyone know they can come see Alex now." She whispered when he pulled away from her. Percy smiled and let go of her hand, he kissed Alex on the forehead once before leaving the room.

Annabeth sighed as Alex stretched and opened his eyes, they were still a dark blue like most newborns were. She couldn't get over how much he looked like Percy and the hope that this little boy would be a second beginning for them. A beginning at starting their relationship the right way, a way that they could be proud of.

A few moments later their parents entered the room, Sally first- a wide smile enveloping her face when she saw the baby in Annabeth's arms.

She passed the baby over to his grandmother and just watched the scene unfold all around her. Smiles being exchanged and Alex being passed around with Percy standing by watching with an anxious expression. It was so cute that it had Annabeth chuckling to herself.

_This _made everything worth it.

All of it, all of the worry- all of the stupidity.

As the day ended and they were finally alone in the room. Alex gone to the hospital nursery for the night. Annabeth laid on her side- her eyes heavy as Percy sat in the chair beside her bed, flipping aimlessly through the channels on the TV. Her hand resting automatically against her stomach, it was weird- not feeling Alex move around.

Percy looked over at her, "Get some sleep, you've had a long day." Annabeth smiled as her eyes fluttered closed automatically, his hand reached over and tangled with hers against her stomach. It was ridiculous the amount of butterflies he still caused in her stomach. Even the smallest of gestures made her smile.

With the hum of the television volume on low and Percy's breathing, creating a soothing rhythm, she drifted quickly. However, not before a whispered confession of love broke through her subconscious. She thought she might have mumbled something in return but she wasn't sure as his fingers tightened around hers and she fell asleep completely.

* * *

**I've been working on this Oneshot since the beginning of October I think... I hope you liked it! It's my LONGEST oneshot yet... I'm pretty sure I can start naming these things Novellas...**

**I hope you loved it! It was a blast to write! **

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**


End file.
